


the walk.

by hyacinthsfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life, Tsukiyama - Freeform, and kinda of bad? i wrote it a year ago oops, this is soft, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthsfics/pseuds/hyacinthsfics
Summary: the three times yamaguchi walked home alone and the one time he didn't.





	the walk.

**Author's Note:**

> forgive this cringe,,,,i really thought i was doing something with this fic a year ago sksksks 
> 
> anyway, enjoy my beans being cute and gay

_Tell him. Now's your chance. Hinata and Nishinoya are finally gone. Just say something._

  "B-Bye, Tsukki," Yamaguchi stuttered out, stopping at the street that lead to his house. Tsukishma didn't give him another look, instead pulling his headphones over his ears and drowning the world out. Yamaguchi sighed and watched Tsukishma's figure get smaller and smaller, eventually turning to a puny speck that disappeared behind a hill. "Dammit," he whispered to himself, clenching his hands into fists. One of these days, he'd get the courage to tell Tsukishma exactly how he felt.

  Except - would it even work out? Tsukishima wasn't one to express his feelings, and yeah, him and Yamaguchi were friends, but were they really  _that_  good of friends? Was Yamaguchi replaceable in Tsukishma's world?

"Don't be an idiot," Yamaguchi whispered to himself, before making his way to his house, his head hanging low. One day he'd summon enough courage to tell Tsukishma.  _One day_.

\---

"Daichi got us pork buns!" Tanaka yodeled in excitement, tossing Yamaguchi a bag, which he luckily caught. He threw a look to Tsukishma, who was already walking his way home.

"Hey, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi called, watching Tsukishma's golden gaze look at him from the corner of his eye. "Want a pork bun?" Yamaguchi's question was met with a shake of Tsukishma's head, causing Yamaguchi to frown. "Are you already heading home?"

"Yeah," Tsukishma murmured simply, stopping to eye Yamaguchi warily. "Why?"

"Just - just curious," Yamaguchi covered, hoping he didn't look too distraught. He had hoped to tell Tsukishma tonight, but it was apparent that it wasn't happening. "G-good night, Tsukki."

"Yeah, night," Tsukishma murmured and put his headphones on, walking away with his hands in his pockets. Yamaguchi made his way to his teammates, a small frown on his lips.

"Why do you look so down?" Tanaka asked, moving to walk backwards in front of Yamaguchi so their eyes could meet. "Girl problems?" he asked, smirking like he already knew the answer.

"No, I was just...thinking about practice," Yamaguchi lied, his eyes flickering to anywhere but Tanaka's.

"A certain... _someone_  at practice?" he prodded in a teasing tone, smirking when Nishinoya perked up at this.

"You like Yachi!" Nishinoya whooped, punching Yamaguchi's shoulder. "You horn dog!"

"Says you," Yamaguchi countered, frowning as he stepped away from the two idiots. "And it's not a girl problem."

"So it's a boy problem, then," Hinata said simply, and Yamaguchi swore his heart stopped in his chest. Did Hinata know?

"No. I already told you I was thinking about practice."

"Drop it, you guys," Daichi ordered and Nishinoya pouted. Tanaka just threw Yamaguchi a wink, and something in his expression told Yamaguchi he  _knew_.

\---

This was the perfect time to tell him. The others had split off to get ice cream, and Yamaguchi, not feeling so comfortable after their last conversation, walked alongside Tsukishma.

"Tsukki..." Yamaguchi said, watching as Tsukishma's eyes stayed forward, but Yamaguchi knew he was listening. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Tsukishma asked in that one monotonous voice that drove Yamaguchi nuts. He sounded like he didn't even care. He probably didn't. This was all in Yamaguchi's head; the stares that he'd feel boring into his back, but as soon as he turned, Tsukishma's golden eyes had fallen to the ground. The fact Tsukishma always stood next to him or walked alongside him. When Tsukishma would open his mouth slightly, like he was going to say something, but nothing ever came out.

"L-Let me walk you home," Yamaguchi offered and this seemed to peak Tsukishma's interest.

"Why? My house is pretty far from yours."

_To buy me more time._

"I don't mind. Besides..." Yamaguchi trailed off, pulling out something from his bag. "I saved these for you. My mom made a batch and you used to love them when we were...younger." Yamaguchi's voice died off when he realized Tsukishma's eyes were boring right into his. "What?"

"Why are you really walking with me?" Tsukishma inquired, and the way he said it made Yamaguchi's blood run cold. It was almost like he was expecting something from Yamaguchi.

"Just to walk with you. I do it all the time," Yamaguchi covered, his frown deepening. "Do you not want me to?"

Tsukishma didn't answer that question, instead electing to reach into the box of sugar cookies Yamaguchi's mom had made. There was something special about them - maybe it was the little bit of saltiness to them, or the small hint of lemon. Whatever it was, Tsukishma absolutely loved them.

"Thanks," he murmured, taking a nibble of the cookie. His quick change in conversation left Yamaguchi's mind trying to catch back up, and before he realized it, Tsukishma was several steps ahead of him.

"T-Tsukki, I..." he trailed off, but his anxiety got the best of him, so his eyes fell to the ground. "I was curious as to what new music you've discovered."

\---

Tsukishma didn't like a lot of things.

First of all, he didn't like Hinata, who was too jumpy and electric and loud. Secondly, he didn't like Kageyama, especially because he was Hinata's exact opposite - quiet, for the most part, and analytical. Yet the two seemed to get along so well. It was infuriating.

Tsukishma didn't like liars, and he didn't like it when people would beat around the bush. He also didn't particularly like romance - but the occasional rom-com slipped its way into Tsukishma's DVD player, and he didn't exactly mind it. Except that the plots were always the same.

Tsukishma did like one thing, though, and that was Yamaguchi.

He had ever since they were kids, ever since Yamaguchi had told the kid to back off when they had realized Tsukishma's brother wasn't on the Karasuno's volleyball team - or rather, he wasn't on the court. Tsukishma didn't like feelings - and he didn't like acting upon them. He didn't like the way Yamaguchi's smile made him feel all gummy inside, and he didn't like the way Yamaguchi's unwavering friendship and care left him fuzzy, his heart beating radically in his chest.

Tsukishma threw a look to Yamaguchi, who walked alongside him, looking like he was choking on the words he couldn't push out of his throat.

_"Oh, come on! You don't like Yamaguchi just a little?" Tanaka asked, shoving at Tsukishma's arm._   
  
_"What does it matter to you?"_   
  
_"I can tell he cares a lot about you. More than anything. He looks at you like you're all he needs in his life...it's like tunnel vision," Tanaka explained, clapping Tsukishma on the back. "Give it some thought, yeah?"_

And yeah, Tsukishma was giving it some thought indeed.

Tsukishma noticed they were nearing the turn in to the street that led to Yamaguchi's house, and suddenly his heart was in his throat. He had a fiery passion to tell Yamaguchi everything - from how much he truly cared about Yamaguchi to how much he enjoyed his presence. How he liked Yamaguchi's eyes and his freckles and his laugh and-

"Let me walk you home," Tsukishma offered, watching as Yamaguchi froze up.

"O-Okay," Yamaguchi managed to stutter out, his cheeks an impossible shade of red. Tsukishma felt the corners of his lips perking up a bit, but did his best to hide the blooming smile. Tsukishma felt his hand brush up against Yamaguchi's, and - feeling a sudden burst of pride - he slipped his fingers through the gaps between Yamaguchi's. Tsukishma saw Yamaguchi staring at him with a slack jaw and wide eyes with cherry red cheeks, and his heart started beating ecstatically; he felt on top of the world.

They were nearing Yamaguchi's house and Tsukishma was actually dreading it. Yamaguchi's hand was warm and soft, and it fit in Tsukishma's so well. It made him feel somewhat whole.

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi murmured, stopping them in front of his own house. His eyes flickered to the ground, staring at their interlocked hands, before they moved to the side nervously, his cheeks flushing. "I-"

"Me too," Tsukishma rushed out, staring at Yamaguchi so that when he looked up, their eyes would meet. "Me too" he repeated, and Yamaguchi's head snapped up like it was the first time he'd heard the words. Their eyes met, and only then did Tsukishma realized how hot his cheeks were. "I...yeah," he stuttered out, noticing Yamaguchi looked more confused than anything. "Yama, I... _like_  you."

"You..." Yamaguchi looked stunned, like someone had hit him over the head with a book.

"Good night," Tsukishma murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Yamaguchi's flaming cheek.

"Yeah, yeah...you too," Yamaguchi whispered out, his voice cracking as Tsukishma walked away, putting his headphones on.

_Tsukki likes me_ , Yamaguchi thought to himself.  _He called me Yama..._  
  
"Atta boy, Tsukishma!" Tanaka yelled from across the street, jumping up and slapping Tsukishma's shoulder.

"Are you stalking me?" Tsukishma inquired, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but there.

Yamaguchi couldn't help it - he let a little giggle slip.


End file.
